Vampire
by Ace Ice Cream
Summary: Kris yang dijodohkan oleh masalalu yang membuatnya geram setengah mati. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba tunangannya itu meninggal? Lalu kenapa Kris mencari Tao? Bukannya Kris tak pernah mencintai Tao? #PandaNetesDay (Apa ini?) Read and Review... #KrisTao (Main Pair) #ChanBaek #HunHan #KaiSoo #SuLay (married) #ChenMin (Married)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Vampire Story

Cast : EXO member

Pairing : KrisTao

Slight : SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan

Warning : Typo yang bertebaran, alurnya yang maksa, cerita ngga jelas, dll

#PandaNetesDay

Let's Read!

-oOo-

Di kota Seoul, ada salah satu kampus yang sangat elit disana. Kampus itu bernama EXO University

Sekolah itu awalnya hanya untuk anak-anak kalangan atas saja. Contohnya para artis atau anak artis, lalu model, anak seorang pejabat yang terkenal, dll

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, sekolah itu akhirnya menerima murid Beasiswa dan juga memberikan Beasiswa pada murid berprestasi yang ingin bersekolah disana

Tak tanggung-tanggung, sekolah memberikan Beasiswa full untuk murid yang berprestasi itu. Ditambah lagi, jika seorang murid itu tak memiliki tempat tinggal, Universitas ini akan memberikan tempat tinggal untuk si murid itu

Tentu saja rumah yang diberikan bukanlah rumah yang sangat kecil, melainkan murid itu diberikan sebuah kamar di apartment ternama lengkap dengan semua fasilitasnya

Oh, berfikiran jika sekolah itu akan mengurangi uang saku pada si murid berprestasi karna si murid itu sudah menerima banyak hal?

Tentu saja tidak! Bahkan, jika si murid itu bisa memenangkan lomba-lomba yang ia ikuti, ia akan mendapatkan uang saku tambahan

Tapi... jika si murid Beasiswa itu mengalami penurunan nilai, maka pihak sekolah akan langsung mengeluarkannya

-oOo-

Dikampus ini -EXO University- ada 4 orang namja yang terkenal. Terkenal karna tampangnya yang memang sangat tampan dan juga kepintaran otaknya. Oh! juga bakat dan karisma mereka. Yah.. bisa kita simpulkan, mereka adalah flowers boy

Wu Yi Fan

Dia adalah salah satu namja yang tertampan dan tertinggi. Wu Yi Fan, biasa dipanggil Kris semenjak ia tinggal di Canada. Bakatnya? Dia adalah ketua tim Basket. Kris adalah anak dari Mr. Wu dan Mrs. Wu. Mr. Wu si pengusaha minuman-minuman alkohol ternama yang sangat mahal, sedangkan Mrs. Wu, dia adalah pengusaha restoran berbintang 6. Orangtua Kris, adalah pendonatur tertinggi

Park Chan Yeol

Dia biasa dipanggil Chanyeol. Dia masuk kategori tertinggi kedua setelah Kris. Tampan? tentu saja ia! Tapi masih tetap tampanan Kris. Ia juga memiliki aura yang sangat... ah, tak bisa jelaskan/? Mr. Park dan Mrs. Park. Mr. Park adalah seorang pengusaha game yang terkenal dan Mrs. Park adalah pengusaha butik yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kualitasnya. Orangtuanya adalah pendonatur tertinggi ketiga

Kim Jong In

Namja yang satu ini biasa dipanggil Kai. Kai memiliki kulit yang paling gelap di antara ketiga flowers boy lainnya. Tapi, menurut para fansnya Kai memang lebih cocok berkukit gelap, karna Kai justru terlihat sangat Sexy dengan kulitnya itu. Oh, dia adalah ketua di grup Dance. Mr. Kim adalah pengusaha alat-alat gym, bahkan Mr. Kim juga memiliki satu sauna, khusus orang-orang kalangan atas. Lalu Mrs. Kim, dia adalah pengusaha tempat-tempat Spa yang juga khusus kalangan atas. Tentu saja orangtua Kai juga pendonatur tertinggi, tapi orangtuanya yang keempat

Oh Se Hun

namja yang satu ini sering dipanggil Sehun. Dia adalah namja terputih diantara ketiganya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Kai, Sehun ini lebih mirip Kris. Kenapa? Karna Sehun dan Krislah orang yang memiliki muka datar dan memiliki sikap sangat dingin. Oh! Sehun ini adalah sepupu Kris. Sehun adalah anak dari Mr. Oh dan Mrs. Oh. Mr. Oh adalah pengusaha apartment-apartment ternama di Korea dan di beberapa negara lainnya, sedangkan Mrs. Oh, dia adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan kosmetik yang sangat mahal di Korea dan di beberapa negara lainnya. Orangtua Sehun adalah pendonatur tertinggi ke dua setelah Kris

Intinya, mereka Pintar, Tampan, ber-Kharisma, dan ber-Bakat

-oOo-

"Oy Kris hyung! Chen hyung dan Suho hyung mengundang kita untuk berpesta di cafe Chen hyung, mau datang?" ucap Chanyeol

Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah namja yang periang, tak sombong, dan talk active. Tapi karna dia adalah flowers boy, maka ia dituntut untuk menampilkan muka datarnya. Padahal ia tak bisa menampilkan sisi datarnya

"Eo?! Tumben sekali mereka mengadakan event seperti ini. Apa dia lupa porsi kita?" yah, Kai sebenarnya sama seperti Chanyeol. Sama-sama talk active. Tapi Kai bisa mengendalikan wajah datarnya

"Oh iya... Apa mereka lupa, ya? porsi kita'kan porsi jumbo untuk satu orang sepertinya Chen dan Suho hyung sudah menua ya... kadar kepikunan mereka sudah terlihat.." Sehun juga ikut mendiskusikan tawaran Chen dan Suho, yang disampaikan oleh Chanyeol tadi

"Sehun, Kai, kalian ikut datang'kan?" Chanyeol memastikan

"Oh ayolah... kami sudah sangat dan kau tak percaya?" Sehun malah heran dengan Chanyeol

"Hyung? kau sedang tidak kenapa-napa'kan?" Kai juga ikutan heran. Harusnya Chanyeol itu hafal! Jika masalah makan-makan... Kai pasti datang!

"Kris hyung?"

"Ikut"

"Apa kota kasa yang ada diotak Kris hyung itu sedikit ya? kenapa dia selalu menjawab sesuatu dengan sangat singkat?" Kai malah menyindir Kris, padahal Kris didepannya

 **Bletak!**

"Jangan menyindir tepat dibelakangnya, kalau mau menyindir jauhan lagi... nanti kalau kau babak belur, bisa repot urusannya!" Sehun lah pelaku penjitakan di kepala Kai dan dia juga yang baru saja memperingati Sehun

"Aku ke kelas" Kris langsung meninggalkan alien-alien itu -Sehun,Kai,Chanyeol- ditempat

-oOo-

Malam harinya di sebuah cafe bernama Minche Caffe, terlihat sangat sepi

Oh iya! Inilah cafe yang akan ditempati oleh Kris, Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, dan Chen untuk berkumpul

Disini hanya terlihat Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, dan Chen. Tapi mereka masih saling diam, mungkin mereka menunggu-

"Hai hyung..." Kai. Yah... dengan tibanya dia, sepertinya pembicaraan serius akan dimulai

"Jadi... ada apa sebenarnya?" Sehun yakin, kedua hyungnya -Chen, Suho- pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting

"Yah.. ada hal penting yang harus kuberitahu dan kita bicarakan" Ucap Suho dengan nada dan wajah yang menunjukkan keseriusannya. Ah.. Suho memang sangat tampan

Tapi sayngnya, Suho sudah memiliki istri yang bernama Zhang Yixing yang sering dipanggil Lay

Suho dan Lay adalah dokter. Suho dokter umum, sedangkan Lay psikologi

Lalu... pemilik caffe ini adalah Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok

Jongdae disini adalah Chen. Sedangkan Minseok adalah istri Chen yang sebenarnya sering dipanggil Xiumin

Mereka semua adalah Pria

Gay?

Tentu saja!

-oOo-

"Begini... Mr. Oh mengabariku, bahwa Sehun akan segera bertunangan dengan keluarga Xi. Nama anak mereka adalah Xi Luhan" jelas Chen dengan memperhatikan wajah Sehun

Tapi Sehun hanya menunjukkan muka datarnya

"Lalu Mrs. Park mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan bertunangan dengan keluarga Byun" Chen masih menjelaskan dan terus memperhatikan wajah orang yang ia sebut

"Dan Mr. Kim berkata bahwa Kim Jongin akan segera menikah dengan D.O Kyungsoo"

"Bagian paling mengejutkannya... orang-orang yang bertunangan dengan Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol adalah... namja" Kini Suho juga ikut berbicara

"Tapi.. kalian tahu bukan pasti ada yang membuatku heran, sehingga kalian kukumpulkan"

"Yang membuatku he-"

"Kami bodoh! Aku juga heran!" tiba-tiba Chen malah menciptakan suasana yang aneh

"Oke.. yang membuat kami heran adalah.. ada apa dengan orangtua kalian? Apa kalian tau... namja yang dijodohkan untuk kalian adalah namja yang tak sebanding dengan kalian" ucap Suho

"Kalau memang ini hanya urusan keluarga Oh, Kim, dan Park. Kenapa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul? Maksudku.. aku kenapa harus ikut?!" Kris sebenarnya dari tadi bosan

'Andai saja aku tak datang.. aku pasti bermesraan dengan kasur, bantal, guling dan handphoneku'

itu batin Kris

"Berita untukmu lebih buruk Kris" ucap Chen dengan wajah yang sangat serius

"Apa kalian serius hyung?"

"Apa wajah kami kurang menunjukkan keseriusan, Kai?"

"Aku juga tak habis pikir hyung... maksudku... Eomma menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tak sebanding? Ini aneh" kali ini Chanyeol yang mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan

"Katakan berita untuk Kris hyung" Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan wajah datarnya

Menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah

"Kris dijodohkan dengan Likun" setelahnya Chen menundukkan kepalanya

"APA?!" pekik Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan, sedangkan Suho juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya Kris dan Sehun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura kemarahan yang sangat ketara

"Wanita gila itu?!" Sehun sangat kesal mendengar nama wanita itu. Karna yeoja itu.. Kris pernah menjadi brengsek, bahkan sangat-sangat brengsek Dia keluar masuk pub, memangsa lebih dari lima darah manusia

Vampire?

Ya! Mereka semua adalah vampire Lalu bagaimana dengan istri Suho dan Chen?

 **Tentu mereka adalah manusia setengah serigala**

"Apa tak ada kabar gembira? kukira suasana sekarang sangatlah tegang hyung" Kai kini mencoba mengucapkan apa yang ia rasakan Ya! Kai benar, suasana sangat menegangkan. Bahkan Chanyeol si **Hyper** ikut terdiam

"Berita gembira? Tentu saja ada!" Chen mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman licik (seringai) yang terpampang dibibirnya

"Apa?"

"KALIAN BOLEH MAKAN DAN MINUM SEPUASNYA!" pekik dua namja yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah belakang

"Yeah! Inilah yang kutunggu!" Kai langsung menghampiri meja yang benar-benar penuh dengan makanan dan minuman "Woah! Hanwoo... akan kuhabiskan ini! Agar kalian tak bisa mencicipi makanan lezat ini" Kai benar-benar seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari

"YAK! KAI!" Sehun yang melihat Kai yang menjaga hanwoo, jadi ikut berlari. Tak mau ketinggalan "Kaiie... jangan rakus~" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang lumayan keras beserta aegyo(gagal)nya "Menjijikan!" ucap Kai dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia jijik

Oh, Xiumin, Lay, Suho dan Chen yang memandang mereka hanya bisa tertawa maklum

 **Kris Pov**

Likun? Wang Likun? setelah dengan pria brengsek itu, kini kau beralih kembali padaku? Heh! Wanita tak tau diri!

Oh! Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu... diantara kami semua yang ada disini, Xiumin hyung adalah yang paling tua lalu aku, Lay, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun Itu alasan... kenapa aku tak memanggil mereka dengan kata 'hyung' kecuali pada Xiumin hyung

Wine? Tumben sekali mereka menyiapkan ini

1 Botol

2 Botol

3 Botol

4 Botol

"Kris hyung, kenapa kau meminum 4 botol?! Astaga! Kau mabuk hyung" ceramah Chanyeol padaku

Heh! Aku ini pernah menjadi Bad Boy yang sering keluar masuk pub.. jadi, jika hanya 4 Botol.. mana mungkin aku mabuk!

"Aku pamit" Setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu, aku langsung pergi

 **Kris Pov End**

-oOo-

Kris terlihat sedang mengendarai mobilnya. Oh! sebenarnya Kris tahu bawa ia mabuk, namun.. apa pedulinya Kris terus mengendarai mobilnya hingga ke sebuah mini pub yang lumayan elegan juga.

Yup! Disinilah biasanya ia akan mencari mangsanya, mangsa yang sekedar untuk ia nikmati darahnya, bukan dijadikan vampire

"Hello, alone baby? Wanna go with me?" yeoja dengan pakaian minim itu tampak sangat berani mengoda Kris Wu

 **ckck.. andai dia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya**

Oh.. tapi.. siapa yang tahan dengan pesona seorang Wu Yifan yang kita kenal dengan Kris itu. Baju yang ia keluarkan, rambutnya yang berantakan serta wajahnya yang tampan, sukses sekali bukan, dia menghipnotis para yeoja yang ada di bar ini...

Oh! Mungkin juga dengan **Uke**

"How is your price babe?" Kris memang andai dalam berkata manis, walau kalimatnya masuk kategori 'kurang ajar' tentu saja di telinga si yeoja itu, Kris sedang menggodanya

"Even you don't want to pay me, it's ok. I'm yours" MENJIJIKAN! Sungguh. Kris benar-benar ingin menghabisi yeoja dihadapannya ini. Kalau saja ia bukan namja yang masih menghargai yeoja, maka habislah riwayat yeoja itu sekarang juga

"Come with me" Kris berjalan duluan, seolah-olah dia akan memberi tahu arah dimana mobilnya itu berada.

Dan bodohnya, yeoja itu mengikutinya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang mengartikan, bahwa ia menang karna mampu membuat Kris bertekuk lutut

TBC

Syalalalala...~~~ event #PandaNetesDay Here...~~

Review Review...~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Vampire Story

Cast : EXO member

Pairing : KrisTao

Slight : SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan

Warning : Typo yang bertebaran, alurnya yang maksa, cerita ngga jelas, dll

#PandaNetesDay :v

Let's Read!

 **Rate M Here!**

-oOo-

Mereka kini sedang berada didalam mobil Kris. Yeoja itu terlihat duduk dengan tidak tenang. Bukan apa-apa, dia sedang menggoda kris sebenarnya. Tapi.. Kris hanya diam saja, memperhatikan jalannya

Nggik (?) (backsound gagal -_-")

"Kau terlihat tidak tenang... ada apa hmm...?" Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya pada yeoja itu, sesaat setelah ia memberhentikan mobilnya

Wajahnya ia taruh, tepat di perpotongan leher si yeoja, dan tentu saja nafasnya adalah penggelitik bagi yeoja yang diketahui bernama Haengjoon

"Uhm.. uhh.. kau ingin kita melakukannya disini? Apa tidak terlalu sempit? Aku yakin kau agresif kan?"

"Ah.. yeojaku ini pengertian sekali... tapi aku sedang ingin melakukannya disini.. otte?"

"Eumh.. that's okay... my majesty"

-oOo-

"Eungh.. anggh.. sshh... plisshh.. pijat dengan kasar...~~"

"Bagaimana caranya? Apa aku harus seperti ini"

"ANNGGHH.. yyeeahh.. euhh.. seperti itu.. anggh.. kiss me" itu adalah efek karena Kris yang langsung meremas payudara wanita itu dengan sangat kuat

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher sang yeoja, dan langsung menggigitnya

"Aww.. awwhh.. apa yang.. kau—"

"Aku ingin dilayani, bukan melayani" dan setelahnya si yeoja itu langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke kiri

 **Dan kini Lee HaengJoon dinyatakan telah meninggal**

Setelah mendesiskan kalimat tadi, Kris segera keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu yang berada tepat disamping Haengjoon. Beruntung disana ada sungai yang lumayan besar, jadi Kris tak perlu repot untuk menyembunyikan yeoja yang satu ini

"Goodbye" dan setelahnya Kris menendang si yeoja, dan kemudian mayat itu jatuh kesungai

-oOo-

Apartment Loxius

Room Number : 524

Namja cantik yang kini sedang sendirian diapartementnya terlihat tengah duduk dimeja belajarnya. Membuka kembali materi yang tadi pagi ia pelajari, dan mempelajari sedikit materi yang akan datang

"Hufft, ini benar-benar melelahkam sekaligus membosankan" keluh namja itu

"Andai saja Luhan atau Kyungsoo ada disini... pasti akan sangat ramai. Tidak seperti sekarang, sepi seperti di pemakaman!"

Namja yang diketahui bernama Huang Zitao itu hanya bisa berbicara kecil. Dia mengeluh atas sepinya kamar di apartment yang ia tempati saat ini. Yah.. walau dia ingat, memang hanya ia sendiri disini, dan wajar dia merasa sendiri, karna dia sendiri... Tapi maksudnya adalah.. terkadang sahabatnya akan suka sekali menginap disini, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan.. Baekhyun

Oh.. kenapa Ice seperti tidak suka sa-

Tao Pov

Sudah okay?! Dasar author menyebalkan! part yang menceritakan sahabatku adalah partku! sudah sana! pergi! hush.. hush...~

Okay mari aku lanjutkan penjelasan mengenai sahabatku...

Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah hyung yang sangat baik. Intinya atau secara garis besarnya,,, mereka sayang aku

Saat aku, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo hyung bertamu kesini... kamar ini tak pernah berantakan.. bahkan malah akan dibereskan

Berbeda lagi jika Baekhyun hyung yang datang, dia hanya mencari makan, numpang tidur, numpang makan, numpang segalanya!

Aku, Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo hyung wajar kan kalau berisik?

Jika aku dengan Baekhyun, bisa aku minta tolong menyumpal mulutnya dengan lakban? Dia itu berisik sekali, kalau kalian mau tau!

Teet Teet Teet  
Teet Teet Teet

Itu bunyi handphone ku, okay!

"Yeoboseyo?" ini aku yang berbicara...

["Hai... Ini aku Luhan, hyungmu yang kau cintai~"]

"Eh? Lulu hyung? Kok tumben telfon? Ada apa hyung?"

["Bagaimana keadaan disana?"]

"Baik, kok.. ada sih Lulu hyung?"

["Aku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo akan segera keapartementmu loh...~~"]

"JINJJA?! AH... AKU AKAN SIAP-SIAP

["Tap—"]

PIIP PIIP

Luhan position

"Eh? Sudah dimatikan?" heran Luhan sambil meratapi ponselnya yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa

"Padahal akukan hanya bercanda :3"

Back to Tao position

Kyya! Yang diharapkan akhirnya tiba juga...~~

Teet Teet Teet  
Teet Teet Teet

Loh? Kok Lulu hyung nelfon? kan baru selesai telfonan -"-

Ah! mungkin mau mengabariku!

"Yeo—"

["Hey panda! Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda, oke? Bye~"]

Piip Piip

Piip Piip

"Yak! Aku baru berbicara 'Yeo'" gerutu ku pada handphoneku, yah... sebenarnya itu untuk Lulu hyung

"Aish...! Aku telfon Baekkie deh.."

"Yeo—"

["PANDA JADI-JADIAN! INI SUDAH TENGAH MALAM! ADA APA KAU MENELFONKU EOH?! KKYYYAA! MASKER KU RONTOK! AARRGGHHH!"]

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang pr hyung, yah... walau aku yakin, pasti kau belum mengerjakannya kan?"

["Panda ku sayang dan kucintai~~ Kita adalah anak terajin dikelas, oke? Jadi... kau mencontekku dikampus besok"]

"Eo? Besok minggu hyung"

["AKAN KUMAKAN KAU JIKA KITA BERTEMU!"]

"TAP—"

Piip Piip

Piip Piip

End of Tao POV

Tao kini meratapi nasibnya yang jadi sasaran troll Luhan dan omelan Baekhyun

"Baiklah, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika aku tidur" dan akhirnya dengan lesu, Tao masuk kekamarnya dan menuju dreamland

-oOo-

Kris Position

Kini Kris tampak sedang berdiri diapartment yang ia tempati sendiri

Iya

 **Sendiri**

Kenapa? Karena orangtua Kris adalah seorang workcaholic sehingga dia lebih memilih tinggal sendiri

Apartment Loxious

Room number 530

Itulah kamar Kris, dan tepat berada didepan kamar bernomor 524

Kenapa bisa?

Karna Kris Cinta Ice

 **Eh? Bukan!**

Karna Ice Cinta Kris

 **Sama aja-_-**

Oke! Karna ini ff buatan Ice, jadi suka-suka yang bikin :v

Kris terlihat memasuki kamarnya dan akhirnya langsung terkapar dikasurnya sendiri

Dan entah dapat tenaga darimana, dia kini berdiri lagi mengambil box yang berisi alat-alat

Jangan tanya alat apa! Kalian pasti ngerti -_-

Yah... dia ingin menuntaskan hasratnya pada seseorang, karna tadi dia sudah digoda oleh bitch yeoja

Dan, entah bagaimana caranya, dia kini memasuki kamar 524 dengan mudahnya

Salahkan saja sipemilik kamar yang lupa kunci pintu apartment (Tao: Salahin author woyy! dia yang lupa nulis)

Kris Pov

Ah... entah kenapa, aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya sekarang, dan aku juga tak tau mengapa aku memilih untuk masuk kamar 524

Tap Tap Tap

Wah.. kamar ini rapi sekali, bagaimana jadinya ya jika besok berantakan?

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau siapa sipemilik apartment ini.

Dia adalah seorang namja yang cantik dan manis juga... err... sexy?

Ah... waktu itu aku sempat melihat dia bersama Luhan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menuju perpustakaan

Jangan tanya aku tau darimana, karna tentu saja dari Kai, Chanyeol dan Sehun

mereka senang sekali saat mendapatkan mate seorang namja apalagi namja yang akan menjadi uke mereka adalah namja yang mereka incar

Aku? Orangtuaku memang tak tau diri! Aku ini gay! bahka mereka —orangtuaku— juga gay

Ah... aku melihat Tao yang tidur seperti ini, sebenarnya tak tega juga. Tapi dia sudah didepan mata, jadi tak mungkin ku sia-siakan

Kris Pov End

-oOo-

Kris mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kasur yang ada dihadapannya

Dan dengan tiba-tiba Kris mulai mencium namja yang tidur itu

Ya! Itu Tao, dan Kris tau itu

Chu~

"eungh..." Kris mulai melumat terus bibir Tao yang manis —menurut Kris —sampai Tao tiba-tiba tersadar dari tidurnya

"Kyy eumph..." Tao langsung meronta dengan sigap agar bisa terlepas dari ciuman itu

Asal tau saja, Tao itu cukup kaget saat tau bahwa ia terbangun karna ada yang menciumnya. Parahnya lagi.. yang menciumnya adalah namja yang selama ini Tao sukai

Gay?

Sebenarnya ini rahasia... tapi... yup! Tao gay. Bahkan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga sama

Kini lidah Kris sudah berhasil memasuki rongga mulut Tao. Ah... dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menelusuri tiap inci tubuh Tao yang menurutnya sexy itu

"eungh..."

 **Buk Buk Buk** (?)

Tao memukul dada bidang Kris dengan tangannya. Kris yang mengerti akan hal itu, dia langsung melepas ciumannya

"Hahh.. Hahh... APA MAKSUDMU MENCIUMKU!" yah... walaupun Kris adalah namja yang Tao cintai, tapi tetap saja!

"Maksudku? Karna aku ingin?" dan Tao berharap benar-benar mati sekarang

Namja yang ada dihadapannya ini, dengan seenaknya menciumnya —Tao— dan baru saja dia bilang dia hanya ingin? Tolong digaris bawahi kata ' **ingin** '

Slurp

"Eungh... j-janganhh.. ah!"

"Jangan eoh?"

"Eungh... stophh... plish stophh"

Kris tak menghiraukan permintaan Tao sama sekali dan tetap menjilati leher Tao yang jenjang dan indah. Bahkan tangan Kris mulai mengerayangi tubuh sexy Tao lagi

Kegiatan tangan Kris ditubuh Tao direspon dengan sangat baik oleh tubuh Tao walau pikiran Tao benar-benar menolak hal ini

"Lihat baby... tubuhmu terus menggeliat... tubuh ini ingin kugagahi sayang~" setelahnya Kris langsung merobek piyama panda Tao dan terpampanglah nipple Tao yang menegang

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris segera mengulum nipple kiri Tao, sedangkan yang kanan ia mainkan dengan jari-jarinya

"Ahnnn... kumohonhh... berhentih melakukan inihh...~"

"Kau ini tak bisa diam sekali!"

Kris beranjak dari tubuh Tao menuju box yang ia bawa tadi. Tao sempat beruntung Kris menyudahi kegiatannya, ia berfikir Kris telah menyerah untuk menggagahinya

Namun... perkiraannya salah besar! Kris kembali dengan membawa Box itu tepat di nakas samping ranjang mereka

"Baiklah.. karna mulutmu tak bisa diam..." Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia mengambil tali dan menarik tangan Tao

"Apa-apaan ini?! Tidak! Jangan...! Kumohon..." Tao memberontak, namun.. sekeras apapun usahanya, ia gagal. Dan tangannya kini terikat di kepala ranjang

"Dan yang terakhir adalah mulut ini..." Kris mengambil plug gag dari dalam box laknatnya itu

"hmmphh.. hmmpphh..!"

"Ah.. kalau seperti ini lebih baik baby~"

Kris mulai meraba tubuh Tao yang tak berbalut pakaian

"Hhhmmmppthh... hhhmpthh.."

"Aku sudah tak sabar baby~ aku akan langsung keintinya saja" Kris langsung menarik celana Tao bersamaan dengan celana dalam Tao, hingga memperlihatkan milik Tao yang lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Kris

"Woah... punyamu tak sebesar punyaku ternyata... dan, Oh! lihat.. hole mu sepertinya sudah tak sabar" Kris mengambil benda laknatnya lagi

"Annghh... Eeuumpphh! Anghh.." Air mata Tao turun. Kini Kris memasukkan vibrator pada hole Tao dan... Kris juga memakaikan cock ring pada Tao

"Sial!" Kris melepas dengan paksa plug gag yang —tadi— menempel pada mulut Tao

"AAAARRRGGHH! KUMOHON LEPASKAN APAPUN ITU YANG ADA DIDALAM HOLEKU! AARRGGHH!" Tao menjerit layaknya orang yang kesetanan

Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Tao, dan sialnya... yang membobolnya pertama kali adalah vibrator

Kris yang mendengar jertitan Tao langsung memencet tombol 'hard' pada remote pengontrol

"Annghh...~ eeunngghh...~~"

"Bagaimana cantik?"

"Asshh... arrgghh.. ~~ aku... aku ingin keluar~~"

"Aahhh...~~~ sa—sakit~~ lepaskan benda yang ada dipenis ku... kumohon~" Kris hanya terdiam memandangi Tao. Atau mungkin dia punya rencana licik?

Kris langsung melepas vibrator yang menepel pada hole Tao, dan langsung menggantinya dengan penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi

"Ahhk! Apa lagi ini...? Ku—Kumohon.. cukup.."

"Ini baru depannya saja babyh~"

"ARGH..! Sakit! Kumohon keluar...!"

"Tidak, ini sudah sangat jauh.."

"Sssh.. ngggh...~~ ahk.. disituh.. ahk..!"

"Ssh.. nggh.. kau sangat sempith babyh...~ apa kau benar-benar perawan huh?"

"Ahk... tentu.. ngghh~ tentu saja... dan sshh.. sialnya... ka nggh kau yang merebut ahk... ahk... paksa"

"Woah.. itu sangat bagus kalau begitu"

"Hyyahh... pelan... pelan sedikit..." Kris buru-buru melepas cock ring yang berada dipenis Tao

Slaps

Slaps

"Ahk! Akuhhh... akkuhh.. ingin..—"

"Bersama baby~"

CROOTT

CRROOTT

Tao yang benar-benar sudah lemas, langsung pingsan saat itu juga. Kris juga sebenarnya sangat lelah, tapi dia memilih mengemasi mainannya terlebih dahulu dan kembali kekamarnya

-oOo-

Hari ini pagi yang cerah, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang berkumpul dirumah Luhan. Ingat! hari ini hari minggu

"Lulu hyung... kenapa Tao tak mengangkat telfonku ya? Apa dia belum bangun" Kyungsoo menatap nanar layar ponsel

"Biasanya dia bangun pagi kok... apa karna dia tidur tengah malam?" Luhan juga kebingungan. Pasalnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Tao seperti ini

"Tidak mungkin! Tao itu pasti tetap bangun pagi kok" Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya ini

"Apa kita keapartmentnya saja? perasaan ku tak enak hyung"

"Kajja" dan mereka bersiap untuk keapartment Tao

-oOo-

"Passwordnya? Aku lupa Baek" —Luhan—

"090352"

"Oh iya"

Ceklek

"Tao ya.. ~~" —Baekhyun—

"Loh kok sepi?" —Kyungsoo—

"Mungkin di—"

"ASTAGA! TAO!" mendengar jeritan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera berlari menuju tempat Baekhyun

"Ta-Tao...?" Luhan tak kuat melihat keadaan Tao saat ini. Sperma di kasur Tao yang juga ada darah disana

Tentu mereka bertiga tak bodoh atas apa yang terjadi pada adik kecil mereka ini. Ditambah lagi, Tao yang tak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Lengannya yang merah... oh tuhan.. mereka bertiga benar-benar menahan tangis dengan sekuat tenaga

"Ta—Tao..." Luhan memberanikan diri mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao

"Hey.. panda~ bangunlah..." Kyungsoo memanggil Tao dengan lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun? dia memegang tangan Tao dengan kuat, dan akhirnya ia menangis. Ia benar-benar tak kuat lagi...

"Siapa sayang... siapa yang berani melakukan ini hiks... hiks... bangunlah Tao~"

"Eungh.. ge...ge..?"

"Ne"

"Ahk! Sa-sakit... hiks.." Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun segera memeluk Tao dengan erat, dan mereka menangis bersama

"Kajja Tao.. kajja kau mandi dulu.." Luhan segera memapah Tao sampai kekamar mandi dan mengusap semua tubuh Tao dengan perlahan, takut menyakiti Tao

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo segera kedapur untuk memasakkan sarapan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia membereskan kamar Tao yang berantakan

Selesai Tao mandi, kamar Tao sudah rapih. Tao dibantu Luhan mengenakan pakaiannya. Baekhyun kedapur untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo, Tao akan makan dikamar

"Jadi... apa kau mau bercerita?"

Hening

Tao tak menjawab sama sekali

"Hahh... apa sebaiknya kita ke psikolog?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tak kuat jika Tao harus drop seperti ini

"Ya! Tao harus kesana"

"Aku akan menelfon dobi dulu"

"Eh? Kau dekat dengan Chanyeol sejak kapan Baek?" Luhan kebingungan. Luhan tau.. Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, tapi Luhan tak tau Baekhyun dekat dengan Chanyeol

"Eumm... sejak dia melamarku? hehehe..~"

5 minutes later

"Katanya 15 menit lagi dia akan sampai"

"Kau masih tak mau cerita Tao?" Baekhyun berbicara lagi. Tao menunduk. Dia menangis

"Hey.. hey... kami tak akan marah atau menjauhimu, oke? Ceritalah pada kami" Kyungsoo mengusap tangan Tao dengan lembut

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Sebentar.. aku lihat dulu" Baekhyun pergi kedepan untuk melihat, siapa kira-kira yang datang

"Hey Baekhyun! Kajja.."

"Tunggu dulu, aku akan memberitau temanku" Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan senyumbya sebagai jawaban

"Lulu hyung, kajja.. Chanyeol sudah datang"

"Kajja Tao" Kini Tao dipapah oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Aigoo.. dia kenapa Baek? Sini.. biar aku saja yang memapah..." Chanyeol kaget dengan keadaan Tao yang sangat parah. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol makin kaget adalah... ada lambang naga dileher Tao. Walau agak pudar, tapi dia punya firasat aneh dengan Kris

"Ini alasanku minta tolong Chan"

"Baiklah.. kalau gitu kita akan ketempat kakakku saja. Kebetulan dia psikolog yang hebat" Chanyeol berjalan sesuai dengan kecilnya langkah kaki Tao

Skip

Kini mereka sudah sampai ditempat Lay —istri kakak Chanyeol— Oh! Selama dimobil tadi, mereka saling berkenalan

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengenal Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kalau Tao, dia memang sering melihat, tapi tidak mencari informasi tentangnya. Kalau Luhan dan Kyungsoo, mereka itu incaran Sehun dan Kai, oke!

Tok Tok

Tok Tok

"Ne... eh? Chanyeol? Eum..?"

"Baekhyun imnida"

"Luhan imnida"

"Kyungsoo imnida"

"Eum... dia?" tanya Suho sambil menunjuk Tao yang dipapah Chanyeol

"Tao, dia Tao hyung.. Lay hyungnya ada Suho hyung?"

"Lay...? Ada... kajja" Suho segera membuka lebar pintu rumahnya untuk Chanyeol dan teman-temannya

"Annyeong~ Wah.. Chanyeol membawa teman-temannya kesini ya... mau dibuatkan apa?" tanya namja berdimple manis dan yah.. namja ini bernama Lay

"Aniyo hyung... kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, maukah hyung membantu kami? Namaku Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun? Tunangan Chanyeol ya? Eum.. kalian butuh bantuan apa?"

"Teman kami ini hyung... dia.." jelas Luhan sambil menunjuk Tao

"Dia kenapa?"

"Eum... bisakah kita membicarakannya didalam ruangan hyung? Maaf jika aku lancang"

"Ah! Tak apa... ayo keruanganku"

Sementara Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Lay berjalan menuju ruangan Lay, Chanyeol dan Suho memang sengaja tinggal disana

"Ada apa dengan Tao, Chanyeol?" Suho benar-benar penasaran, dan dia berharap Chanyeol mau memberi tau

"Mollayo hyung" dan helaan nafas Chanyeol maupun Suho yang terdengar setelahnya

"Tapi.. tadi aku melihat lambang naga dilehernya hyung... yah... walaupun tak jelas"

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Aku rasa hyung mengerti maksudku"

"Tapi itu tak mungkin"

"Itu juga yang kupikirkan"

TBC

ASTAGA! ASTAGAA! ICE POLOS... SUMPAH... POLOS...

INI SIAPA YANG BIKIN COBA?

DUH GUSTI... BAGIAN NC'NYA ITU... DAPET PENCERAHAN DARIMANA COBA?!

AARRGGHH!

*CAPSLOCK KEINJEK MONGGU*

Balasan Review...~~

 **silvermulan** : iya si Kris sama likun~ ini nextnya ya~

 **celindazifan** : ini baby Tao udah muncul~ jangan dicekek dong~ nanti penggantinya siapa (?) o.o

 **LVenge** : 3 chap kok say... tapi panjang panjang :')

 **deveach** : asatgay...~~ likun itu ngga peyot... dia hanyalah seonggok tulang ayam :'')

 **tao6800** : ini say

 **sukha1312** : sebenernya tadinya Ice pengen ngejabarin semuanya, tapi ternyata kalo dijabarin, malah ga kelar-kelar :v intinya sih.. Tao emang anak beasiswa :3

 **Skylar Otsu** : bagaimana dengan chap 2 ini? :")

 **Ammi Gummy** : Kyyaaa! sukur deh ada yang suka :v Iya.. jadi kris itu lebih tua dari chen sama suho, tapi dimasa lalunya, chen sama suho udah ngga mikirin pendidikan.. jadilah mereka sudah nikah (?) :v

 **Yessi94esy** : Ini nextnya~.

 **YuRhachan** : kenapa likun jadi pasangan kris? karna Ice pengennya dia :) Kris bukan tipikal pengadu di cerita ini, apalagi orangtuanya super sibuk, jadi dia lebih baik nyimpen sendiri :") dan #PandaNetesDay itu dalam rangka.. merayakan ulangtahun senpai KT tercintah~ (autmnpanda)

 **hztao** : iya sih... tapi Ice sukanya yang meranin itu si Likun :3 #PandaNetesDay itu project (?) anak KTHS buat ngerayain ultah senpai tersayang~ (autmnpanda)

 **AmeChan95** : seriusan.. ide ff ini itu dadakan banget :3 ah.. mungkin Ice baru akan mengupgrade (?) gaya penulisan Ice kalo Ice udah dibeliin lepi :') duh... seriusan deh... ini pertama kalinya dipuji sampe begini... jadi mayu~~ *blushing*

Ice mau bilang Thankyou~ buat kalian yang udah ngereview, follow dan fav :D

Ah.. gomawo ne~

maap Ice cuma bisa bales gini... Ice daritadi nahan laper soalnya :v udah ya... Ice mau makan dulu~

pai~

review lagi ne~~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Vampire Story

Cast : EXO member

Pairing : KrisTao

Slight : SuLay, ChenMin, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan

Warning : Typo yang bertebaran, alurnya yang maksa, cerita ngga jelas, dll

#PandaNetesDay :v

Let's Read!

-oOo-

Apartment Loxious

Room number 530

"Baby... besok kau harus ke Canada! Mommy tak mau tahu!"

"Tapi mom.. aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan Likun!"

"Mommy tak mau tau! Kau harus pulang ke Canada besok! Pernikahanmu dengan Likun itu satu tahun lagi Kris!"

"Mom! masih satu tahun lagi! Aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan Likun apapun yang terjadi!"

"Kau berani melawan mommy?! Mommy akan ke Korea sekarang!"

"Tap—"

Piip Piip Piip Piip

"Mom... MOOOMMMYYY!"

"Arggh...! masih satu tahun lagi astaga!"

"Mommy... kalau mommy kesini, maka aku pasti akan pergi"

"ARRGHHH!"

"Baiklah Kris... tenang... tenang... pikirkan baik-baik... rencananya~" dan setelahnya smirk mematikan milik Kris mulai terpampang diwajah tampannya

-oOo-

"Astaga... aku.. benar-benar terkejut mengenai hal ini..." Lay terlihat sangat sedih mendengar cerita Baekhyun, Luhan serta Kyungsoo

"Jadi... bisakah hyung memancingnya berbicara? Ini bukanlah Tao yang kami kenal hyung... Tao kami adalah Tao yang ceria.. hiks... hiks.." Kyungsoo menangis. Dia benar-benar merasa tak benar dalam menjaga Tao selama ini

"Kyungsoo-ya... uljimayo... ini bukan kesalahanmu, oke? Aku akan berusaha membuat Tao kalian sembuh. Tapi, kalian harus keluar... kalau bisa, ceritakan hal ini pada Suho dan Chanyeol, oke?" dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo serta Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan Lay

"Hai... namaku Lay, aku yakin kau mendengarkan semuanya tapi kau terlalu malas merespond.. apa aku benar?"

"..."

"Ayo berbicara denganku... apakah aku semenakutkan itu?" Yixing —Lay— benar-benar berusaha keras membuat Tao ceria lagi. Oh! tadi Lay tak sengaja melihat lambang naga dileher Tao, walau tak terlalu ketara

Dan... kalau boleh Lay simpulkan, Lay sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Kris. Ya! itulah tersangka yang membuat Tao menjadi seperti ini

Pasalnya... tanda yang sama seperti tanda dileher Tao itu biasanya akan muncul jika sang vampire sedang melakukan adegan ranjang dengan manusia biasa

"Apakah... pemerkosamu itu... Kris? Wu Yifan? Tenang saja... aku akan menjaga rahasia ini..." tanpa terperintah, Tao langsung menunduk dan tentu saja Lay sadar. Bahwa dugaannya benar

"Ck! manusia bodoh itu ternyata" desis Lay geram

"Kau tau.. dia itu sudah bertunangan Tao, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal ini padamu... Kalian juga tidak dekat kan?"

"Ku—kumohon... j—jangan di...sebar luaskan" Lay tersenyum mendengar permintaan Tao. Dia sudah menduga ini

"Tenang saja... aku akan merahasiakannya. Tapi aku masih binggung dengan alasan dia memperkosamu Tao"

"Mo—mollayo h...hyung"

"Aha! Tao... kau mau membantuku?"

"Mwo?"

"hehehe..." dan Lay membisikkan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Tao

-oOo-

Apartment Loxious

Room number 530

Ting Tong...

Ting Tong...

"Mwo?!"

"Ni hao fanfan~"

"Eo—eomma?"

"Wei shen me?" dan Kris rasanya ingin mati saja

"I-ini sungguhan?"

"Astaga! Kau ini! Apa kau tak memperbolehkan eommamu masuk?"

"E-eh? Kajja eomma..."

"Good Boy" Jaejoong -eomma Kris- dengan senang hati langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan kopernya yang ia tinggal

Yup! dan Krislah yang membawa masuk koper eommanya

"Lihat ini! Kamarmu tak berubah sama sekali! Masih tak ada barang-barang yeojachinggumu disini! Jadi tak ada alasan menolak!" Jaejoong segera membuka lemari pakaian Kris dengan paksa, dia juga mengambil koper milik Kris kemudian memasukkan baju-baju Kris dengan asal

Kris hanya terbengong menatap apa yang eommanya itu lakukan terhadap barang-barangnya. Eommanya Kris ini benar-benar terlihat seperti ahjuma-ahjuma yang mengusir anak kostnya karna tak bayar kostnya terus menerus

"Nah! Baju mu sudah beres... kajja kita pergi"

"Eodiga?"

"Airport"

"Memang kita mau kemana?"

"Canada!"

"Mwoya!"

"Ayo!"

-oOo-

Dipagi hari yang cerah, terlihat Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Sehun, Lay, Suho sedang berkumpul dirumah Suho hari ini

"What?! Jadi... yang melakukan itu pada Tao... Kris?" -Kai-

"Yup!"

"Kris namja pangeran negri dongeng?" -Luhan-

"Yup!"

"Jinjjayo?!" -Sehun-

"Aku masih tak percaya..." -Baekhyun-

"Baiklah... tolong hubungi Tao kesini, kita akan membicarakan semuanya"

-oOo-

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Ah! Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu.. Tao sudah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi. Maksudnya tak lagi murung atau drop atau apapun...

"Jadi?" Tao sekarang sudah datang kerumah Suho. Jadi sekarang ada 11 orang dirumah Suho.

Yap! Chen dan Xiumin sudah datang

"Begini... aku sebagai dokter psikolog akan menjelaskan semuanya..." dan semuanya duduk manis menunggu cerita yang akan diceritakan Lay

"Pertama-tama... Kris saat ini sudah tidak lagi di Korea. Dia ditarik paksa oleh Jaejoong ahjuma"

"Eh? Sejak kapan?" Kai malah bingung sendiri.. seingatnya, seminggu lagi Kai dan Kris akan pergi ke Jeju.. tapi kenapa Kris malah ditarik paksa ke Canada

"Dia ke Canada itu terpaksa... eommanya sudah tak sabar menunggu Kris tinggal di Canada, tapi eommanya memakai modus bahwa Ia harus bertemu Likun" sebenarnya sedari tadi Tao sudah menahan sakit yang ada di dadanya sebenarnya. Apalagi mendengar Kris sudah tunangan

"Baiklah.. selanjutnya, kita semua sudah tau'kan tentang yang terjadi pada Tao? Yah.. tentu saja Kris harus bertanggung jawab atas jiwa baru didalam tubuh Tao tapi-"

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu jiwa baru ditubuh Tao?" Chen sadar dengan kata-kata janggal Lay tadi

"Tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan..."

"Tao..."

"Hehehe... aku... hamil"

"MWOYA?!"

"Sudah berapa lama?" Xiumin jadi binggung sendiri

"Jadi alasanmu keluar dari kuliah...?" ini pertanyaan uri Baekhyun

"Eum... aku sudah mengandung selama satu minggu Xiu hyung... dan memang itulah alasanku berhenti kuliah"

"Astaga... kau bisa hamil?" Sehun jadi terbengong

"Nah! Biar aku lanjutkan dulu pernyataanku, oke? Tao.. Kris itu adalah Vampire, apa kau masih mempertahankan ini?"

"Dia anakku Lay hyung.. walau Kris vampire sekalipun, aku tak mungkin tega membunuh anak ku sendiri"

"Kau tau.. Aku, Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun adalah vampire Tao... sedangkan Xiumin dan Lay adalah manusia setengah vampire" Kai tau, Tao pasti belum tau fakta ini

"Eum... aku tau kalian ini vampire... aku bisa merasakannya"

"Eh?"

"Lay hyung dan Xiumin hyung saja rela menjadi manusia setengah vampire demi hidup bersama dengan pasangannya, jadi... aku tetap yakin bersama Kris, hyung"

"Tapi masalahnya... bayi vampire itu berbahaya... itulah alasan aku dan Lay tak memiliki anak"

"Aku yakin... aku bisa hyung" Tao tetap menjawabnya dengan senyum yang menawan

"Aku harap Kris bisa membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Likun"

-oOo-

Kris Pov

Sudah 6 bulan aku di Canada, dan selama 6 bulan ini juga aku selalu bersama si 'Likun'

Dia berpura-pura manis didepanku. Aku yakin itu! Mana mungkin dia sudah tak seperti dulu lagi

"Kris! Ada Likun" Baiklah... dimulai lagi.. dramanya Kris. Ah ya! sebaiknya kulakun saja rencana lamaku padanya

"Hi Kris.." sapa Likun dengan senyuman menawannya, yah.. aku yakin dia sengaja, dan ingin membuat ku jatuh cinta dengannya lagi, tapi itu takkan mempan

"Hai"

"Kris.. sapalah dengan hangat" aish... andai saja eomma mengerti dengan alasanku

"Likun! Bagaimana kita kehotel hari ini?" tawarku dengan senyum menawan. Dan direspon baik oleh Likun

"Wah.. wah.. apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Hahahaha... pakai pengaman, oke?" Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa eomma malah berpikiran seperti itu?

"Astaga... aunty..~" Dan Likun malah tersipu? Dasar tak tau malu

"Aku kekamar dulu, bersiap sebentar"

"Ne"

Kris Pov End

Kris memasuki kamarnya, dia mengambil satu plastik kecil eum... entahlah.. Ice juga tak tau sebenarnya

"Baiklah Kris, semangat!" ucap Kris untuk dirinya sendiri

"Dan... semoga berhasil" desis Kris dengan smirk pada wajahnya

-oOo-

Berbeda dengan Kris, kandungan Tao sudah 6 bulan sekarang. Dia tinggal bersama Suho dan Lay sekarang. Karna menurut mereka Tao adalah keluarga mereka sekarang

"Bagaimana hari ini Tao?" Luhan datang bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun tentu saja. Kyungsoo? Ia sedang kencan bersama Kai

"Ah.. semakin hari dia semakin aktif hyung.. dan, semakin besar juga asupan energiku yang diambil olehnya" jawab Tao dengan enteng. Dan tentu saja mereka yang ada disana menatap Tao dengan pandangan sedih

"Aish! Kalian jangan sedih! Semakin banyak dia mengambil energi, maka semakin besar kebahagiaanku menunggu dia" Tao menjelaskannya dengan senyum lucunya

"Ah! Tao.. satu minggu lagi aku dan Sehun akan menikah di Jeju, oke!" Luhan mengatakan hal itu sambil memeluk tangan Sehun

"Kyya! Chukkae!"

"Eh?! Aku juga kok! dua minggu lagi.. di Jeju juga"

"Yah.. kupikir saat pernikahanmu, kalian akan melakukannya di kampungmu Baek.. Lay hyung sangat ingin kesana soalnya, hahaha..."

"Yak!"

-oOo-

"Kris aku kekamar mandi dahulu"

"Yes"

Setelahnya Kris segera memasukkan sesuatu yang tadi dia bawa -satu kantong plastik kecil-kedalam minuman Likun

"Ah.. kau tak haus?"

"Eum... yeah.. aku haus~"

"Here you're"

"Thanks"

"Aku ketoilet sebentar" setelah Kris ketoilet, Likun langsung meminum minuman pemberian Kris untuknya tadi

Entah karena apa.. tiba-tiba Likun kejang-kejang.. dan berakhir dengan terkapar di lantai

Ketika Kris keluar dari toilet, smirknya muncul saat melihat Likun yang terkapar di lantai

 **Likun Mati**

Kris menelfon eommanya, dengan berpura-pura panik. Eomma Kris yang mendengar kabar kematian Likun langsung meminta Yunho -Appa Kris- mengantarnya ke hotel tempat Kris dan Likun berada

30 minutes later

"ASTAGA TUHAN! INI...? BAGAIMANA BISA KRIS?" pekik eomma Kris

"Mana aku tau eomma, aku sedang dikamar mandi"

"Astaga... apa yang ia lakukan terakhir kali?"

"Ia minum jus itu sepertinya" Yunho langsung mencium jus jeruk yang berada di meja samping kasur itu

"Racun"

"Apa?" Jaejoong dan Kris berteriak tak percaya. Oh! tentu saja Kris hanya berakting

"Ada racun di jus ini"

-oOo-

Kini sudah 15 bulan Kris berada di Canada, dia kini sudah bekerja di Wu Corporation dengan jabatan direktur

Saat kabar kematian Likun sampai ditelinga orangtua Likun, mereka sempat shock. Likun adalah anak satu-satunya, dan meninggal dengan cara tak logis

Orangtua Likun tak menyalahkan keluarga sama sekali, mereka malah menjatuhkan reputasi hotel itu dan berakhir dengan seluruh karyawan hotel beserta bossnya masuk ke penjara

Oh iya, Tao sudah berhasil melahirkan anaknya 6 bulan yang lalu

-oOo-

Ah... tak terasa, sudah 3 tahun lamanya Kris di Canada. Dia benar-benar ingin kembali kekorea… bertemu dengan namja pujaan hatinya itu. Ah… dia juga rindu Suho, Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, Chen, Xiumin, dan Lay

Dan kini… Kris benar-benar akan meminta apa yang selam ini ia inginkan. Yap! Pindah ke Korea

"Appa, bisakah aku pindah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin ditugaskan di Korea saja... dan, aku ingin bertemu kekasihku"

"Kekasih?"

"Ne, sebenarnya sebelum aku bertunangan dengan Likun, aku memiliki namjachinggu disana"

"Namja?"

"Ne"

"Kenapa tak pernah cerita?! Dasar anak bodoh!" ini Jaejoong, yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul dan menjitak kepala Kris

"Aku takut kalian melakukan hal jahat padanya"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

"Eum... dulu.. satu dua satu hari sebelum eomma menarik paksa aku untuk kesini, aku sudah melakukan itu degannya..."

"MWOYA!"

"CEPAT KAU PERGI KE KOREA! TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN!"

"Jae... tenanglah

"MANA BISA AKU TENANG YUN! DIA SUDAH MELAKUKAN ITU SEKITAR 15 BULAN YANG LALU, BAGAIMANA JIKA NAMJACHINGGU KRIS BISA HAMIL? JIKA TERNYATA NAMJACHINGGUNYA KRIS SUDAH MELAHIRKAN AKU AKAN SANGAT SENANG... TAPI BAGAIMANA JIKA NAMJACHINGGU KRIS MALAH MEMBUNUH JANINNYA?"

"Aku mengerti Boo… tapi se—"

"KAU INI! CEPAT KEMASI BARANG-BARANGMU! PERGI KEKOREA! JIKA SEMUA TATANAN PERNIKAHANNYA SUDAH BERES, BARU KAU DATANG KESINI!"

"A—arraseo eomma" Kris langsung pergi setelahnya dengan senyuman bahagia yang terpampang indah di bibirnya. Andai saja, waktu itu dia berani mengatakan semuanya sejak awal… pasti Kris tak akan membunuh Likun. Tapi… tak apalah, biar 'Likun' didunia ini punah

"Baby Tao… I'm coming"

-oOo-

"Hay Tao… Hai Baby~"

"Annyeong Suho hyung… Baby…~ balas sapaan Suho ahjussi"

"Annyeong Suho ahjussi~ Ahjussi.. ahjumma mana?"

"Ahjumma sedang sibuk baby~"

Apa ada yang bingung dengan… siapa itu Baby? Yups! Dia adalah anak Tao. Eurongie berjenis kelamin yeoja, maka dari itu… Baby sangat cute dengan pakaian pinknya

Sebenarnya namanya Huang Beibei, tapi mereka lebih suka memanggilnya Baby. Yah… sesuka mereka sajalah!

Teet Teet Teet

Teet Teet Teet

"Yeoboseyo?"

[" Kau sedang dimana Suho"]

"Dirumahku tentu saja"

["tao bersamamu kan?"]

"Ne. Wae geuraeyo Kris?"

["Aku ingin melamar Tao"]

"JINJJA?! KAU SEDANG DIMANA SKARANG?"

["Incheon"]

"Chakkaman! Aku akan menjemputmu"

["Ne, gomawo"]

Piip Piip

Piip Piip

"Tao, Baby, aku pergi dulu" Suho langsung pergi ke Incheon tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Tao

-oOo-

At Incheon

"Kris!"

"Suho? Kupikir kau masih lama"

"Hehehe… oiya hyung, kau nemar-benar mau melamar Tao? Kau tau… tao sudah memiliki aegya loh…."

"Jinjja?!"

"Ne!"

"Siapa appanya?"

"Wu Yifan~" dan kris seketika langsung tersenyum. Senyum menandakan dia bahagia sekaligus lega. Lega karna penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia

-oOo-

"Hay...~~"

"Eh? Auntie? Ada apa auntie? Kenapa bawa makanannya banyak sekali? Lay auntie juga.. tadi kata uncle Suho, Lay auntie sedang sibuk.."

"Kami kesini ingin berkunjung Baby.. mana eomma?" Baekhyun langsung menaruh belanjaannya dikarpet merah Beibei, dan Baekhyun langsung menyerang Baby dengan cubitan di pipi Baby

"Eomma dikamar auntie..."

"Ah.. arraseo, kalau begitu... Baekki bermain dengan Baby saja... Ok!" setelah usul Luhan, semuanya pergi ketujuannya masing-masing

Lay dan Kyungsoo kini berkutat dengan dapur. Mempersiapkan makanan dalam porsi banyak. Sedangkan Luhan dan Xiumin menuju kamar Tao. Baekhyun? Bermain Barbie dengan Baby tentu saja!

-oOo-

"Jadi... sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa hyungdeul datang beramai-ramai?" Tao dan yang lainnya -dengan Baby- sedang duduk bersama diruang tamu rumah Tao

Yah... beruntung waktu itu Tao memiliki tabungan yang sebenarnya hanya cukup untuk membeli rumah yang tidak terlalu megah. Tapi.. tentu saja mereka —Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, Xiumin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo— mau membantu Tao, agar Tao bisa membeli rumah yang cukup besar

"Ah.. begini, kami hanya ingin bertanya. Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kris, Tao? Bagaimana jika Kris menikahi Likun tanpa memberitahu kita semua?" Tao terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Tuh kan benar! Mereka pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan setiap berkunjung kesini

"Lulu hyung... bagaimanapun juga, aku mencintai dan menyayanginya hyung... aku tak mungkin membencinya, sekalipun dia sudah menikah dengan Likun disana, aku harap dia mengenal Baby. Yah... agar Baby tau siapa babanya" jelas Tao panjang lebar

"Jinjjaro? Kau masih mencintai dan menyanginya sampai saat ini?" Xiumin terbelak tak percaya dengan ucapan Tao tadi

"Ne"

"Tapi... kalian bahkan belum pernah berbicara berdua... empat mata! kalian hanya mengetahui satu sama lain lewat stalking... apa kau yakin mencintainya? Bagaimana jika itu hanya rasa 'suka'mu saja? Maksudku... suka karna wajah tampannya... atau karna dia cool... at—"

"Kalau begitu, harusnya dari awal aku membunuh Beibei Lay hyung"

 **"Lagipula... seorang Kris Wu, hanya jatuh cinta pada Huang Zitao seorang dan tak ada yang lain"**

 **Deg**

Tao menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Kris berdiri disana

"Eh? Nuguseyo?" Beibei yang melihat kedatangan seorang namja yang asing langsung bertanya seperti itu

"Aku adalah Kris Wu, suami Huang Zitao. Kau siapa?" Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Beibei

"Wo jiao Huang Beibei"

"Huang?"

"Ne"

"Ah... margamu bukan 'Huang' Baby"

"Eh?"

"Marga mu adalah 'Wu' karna aku adalah appamu" Tao yang sangat senang, jadi bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dan karna kebingungannya itu dia memilih untuk menangis. Menangis bahagia

"Jadi... Kris Wu adalah appa Beibei?" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian memeluk Beibei dan Tao bersamaan

-oOo-

* * *

 **Inilah akhirnya**

 **Balasan penantian panjangku untukmu**

 **Walau aku harus merelakan jiwa manusiamu**

 **Tak apa... Aku mencintaimu, maka aku harus berkorban.. dan aku mengorbankan sisi manusiaku**

 **—Tao—**

* * *

 **Terimakasih karna terus menungguku**

 **Kau tau... pengorbananmu sungguh besar**

 **Kau merelakan segalanya untukku**

 **Xie xie Huang Zitao**

 **—Kris—**

* * *

END

EPILOGUE

Semua berpesta dihalaman belakang rumah Tao dan Kris serta Beibei. Mereka memutuskan untuk tetap disana dan berpesta bersama. Semuanya ada disitu... tapi pengecualian untuk Kris dan Tao. Mereka berdua hanya mengamati dari dalam kamar

"Tao... aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf..." ucap Kris sambil memeluk pinggang Tao dari belakang

"Untuk apa?"

"Insiden sebelum kita berpisah.. dan.. maaf juga, karna saat kau melahirkan... aku tak ada disampingmu"

"Oh... tak apa ge~ Aku tak marah.. dan kau tak perlu meminta maaf atas hal itu. Kau kembali padaku dan percaya bahwa Beibei adalah anakmu saja... aku sangat bersyukur~"

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Kris sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu Tao

"Aniyo... aku berbicara jujur..." Kris langsung mengecup pipi Tao dari samping

"Kalau begitu... keberatan jika kita melakukannya lagi?"

Blush

Pipi Tao merona saat Kris menanyakan hal itu  
"Tapi.. rumah kita sedang ramai Kris" Kris yang gemas akhirnya menjilat kuping Tao dengan sensual

"Ahhh... nghh...~~ K-Krrisshh..."

"Tak apa... mereka pasti mengerti"

-oOo-

"Hahaha...! Chanchan ahjussi... kau kotor sekali! Ganti baju sana!"

"Astaga...! Tak sopan sekali anak ini! Awas kau!"

"Kyya! Aku tak mau kotor...!" Beibei akhirnya berlari-larian ditaman

"Chan! Ayo ganti.. kau kotor sekali

"Ne... Baekkie~~"

"Dasar ahjussi menyebalkan! Giliran sama Baekkie ahjumma baru nurut!" Setelahnya Beibei menghampiri Suho dan Lay yang sibuk memanggang

-oOo-

"Annghh... pe-pelanhh... ahh... nggh..~~ Krissshh..."

"Taohh.. astagah.. hah.. hannh...~"

"Gegehh... jangannhh.. jangganhh di... ahk!"

"Dasar setan! Baru sampai sudah minta jatah saja!"

"Kalau aku jadi Kris... mungkin aku terang-terangan menghajarmu tadi siang Baek.."

"Kau—"

"Hyyahh... Krisshh... Krissh geehh...aahhnn... ahk... ahhkk...~~ hard... pleassee... harder... oohh..~~"

Slap  
Slap

"Nyyahh... Krissshhh gegehh... akuhh... akuhh..."

"Bersama Tao..."

Croot

Crrrooott

"Good Job! Mereka membuatku tegang Baekkie~~"

"T-tapi... yeolll!"

Really End!

Review yo~~

dudududududu~~~

* * *

 **LVenge** : Baca ff orang aja ya...~~Ini lanjutannya :3

 **nab03** : Iya... tak apa~ sudah dimaafkan :3 Iya.. dia udah greged.. gegara emaknyanoh... -Lirik Boo Ahjumma- Ini l;anjutannya~

 **celindazifan** : Harapanmu terkabul nak~

 **YuRhachan** : lambangnya ada, setelah Tao dirape Kris :3

 **Yessi94esy** : Iya.. tandanya muncul setelah dirape Kris :3 Ini lanjutannya

 **Aiko Vallery** : Kamu L berapa beb? Jangan panggil kakak dong... berasa tua nih :3 ( Ace : 01L (desember loh...))

 **cherryheerin** : jangan dong... jangan dihukum,...~~ nanti kalo kris dihukum... eh, ngga taunya lupa batasan dan berakhir dengan kris yang bonyok lalu Kris meninggal dan ff ini jadi deathvhara lalu tao menjanda... ah tidak-tidak~ jangan dihukum~

 **byBbang** : Tak apa... sudah dimaafkan~

 **Guest** : Disini dia udah tanggung jawabkan? :3 Salahin noh emaknya.. maen narek aje :v ga dipakein gimana? (gua yang nulis, gua yang lupa :v)

* * *

Setelah kemarin Ice apdet dengan menahan lapar...

Sekarang Ice apdet dengan menerjang badai sodara-sodara...~~ *lebay amat nih orang!*

Jadi... repiuw yang banyak... ne..~~

oiya... cuman pengen ngasih tau aja...

Kalo Ice bikin ff ada typonya.. maklum aja ya~ no edit soalnya..

Kalo Ice edit, otomatis harus baca ulang'kan? nah! Ice itu males banget baca ulang :v

UDah itu aja :v

Bye~~


End file.
